


Avengers Academy

by Sceptilite



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Avengers Academy - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sceptilite/pseuds/Sceptilite
Summary: A mutant with a forgotten past. An Inhuman who can create anything. A shapeshifting badass. A telepathic Inhuman and her brother, a mutant flyer. A girl tainted by darkness. And a child of Ultron.Meet the class: Feral! Photon! Shamellion! Mesmera! MachOne! Eclipse! And Astral!These are the new recruits for the Avengers Academy, and these are their stories.





	1. Prologue: Recruitment

For years, the walls have closed. The Avengers Academy was the premiere school for young superhumans. It trained the greatest heroes of our generation. And now, it was shut down due to the fact that the main teacher died. 

 

Hank Pym sacrificed everything and fused with his own creation Ultron, a maniacal machine and one of the greatest Avengers villains of all time, to stop him. And because of his death, the walls have closed.

 

But now, the walls will reopen. The Avengers Academy reborn. And it starts with three heroes. 

* * *

 

**LOCATION: A Mysterious Room in a Mysterious Place. Seems very...mysterious.**

 

“Hullo?” A British voice says. It was a dark night and a woman was walking into a mysterious room. She was a beautiful Japanese woman in a form-fitting leotard. She turned her head and saw another figure in the room with her. 

 

“Hello, Betsy.” An American voice says. “Welcome to Recruitment Day.” The lights turned on and it revealed Carol Danvers-donned in her Captain Marvel uniform- sitting at a table with 7 distinct folders. 

 

“Carol?” Betsy says. “What the bloody hell is going on here?” 

 

“It’s simple. I’m continuing Hank’s legacy. I’m reopening the Academy.” Carol says. Another person walked in with them. He wore a yellow and black suit and his hair was blonde. 

 

“Alright, Carol. What am I doing here? I had to break a date for this. I was gonna take Medusa to Chinese.” Jonathan Storm - the Human Torch- says to the Captain. 

 

“You and Betsy are here to help me see if these are them. The 7 students that we are going to recruit for the Academy.” Carol says. 

 

“Wait. YOU want to jumpstart the Academy?” Johnny says. 

 

“Yes.”

 

“But remember what Hank told us? His students were destined to become the next Masters of Evil. What are these students to us?” 

 

“These students,” Carol says, “are the bridges in our generation. Each has the capability to become Avengers. But they need the right push to become them.” 

  
  


“So you want to help them become Avengers?” Johnny says. 

 

“They already are great. But they can become better.” 

 

“Alright. Who do we have?” Betsy says. Carol opened one file and it appeared on a digital screen that hovers in the air. It was multiple video clips of a bank robbery from different angles. Each clip shows a single hero: someone with metal claws brandishing from their hands killing each of the bank robbers. 

 

“His name is Feral. He is a very dangerous mutant. His real name is Jackson Hoss. He’s 19. Born from a family in Alberta, he inherited the recessive X-Gene. His powers? He has the ability to heal very quickly and has a pair of claws.” Carol says. 

 

“He’s more than that,” Betsy says, “Carol, he’s a Wolverine.” 

 

“Yes, he is. I want him to come here and help him learn to honor the Logan Legacy.” Carol says. “He’s joining the Academy.” She closed the file and opened another. A hero was portrayed flying through the air with wings on his back. On his chest, was an emerald version of the Hala Star. Johnny looked closely at him and realized something. 

 

“I know him,” Johnny says. “His name is Gabriel Stones. He visited Attilan to talk to Medusa about his growing powers. He has the ability to create hard light constructs. His only limit is his imagination

 

“So he’s inhuman?” Carol says. 

 

“Yeah! He even found a pretty cool codename: Photon.” Johnny says. 

 

“Monica know he stole her old alias?” Carol says. “Cause I have a line to her right now.” 

 

“Just don’t tell her and we will all be fine.” Johnny says.He closed Gabe’s file and pushed it next to Jack’s. Betsy grabbed another file and opened it to reveal a video of a crowd, but it was focused on one girl. She bumped into someone and quickly changed her appearance to match.

 

“Dara Kim Nessa is 17 and a shapeshifter. She was burned by the people who tortured her. They gave the ability to perfectly mimic a person. She also can elongate her arms and increase her stature and decrease it as well. Her power also can turn her arms into sharp-edged blades to attack her opponents with. The folks of her city call her Shamellion.” Betsy says. 

 

“A shapeshifter? Doesn’t our world have enough of those.” Johnny says. “Mystique, Ms. Marvel, and Reed (wherever he is) are enough for our world!” 

 

“Cram it Storm,” Carol says. “She’s really good.” 

 

“Alright,” Betsy says, closing the file and pushing it into the acceptance pile. Carol reached into a file and pulled up a photo of  a small girl sneaking around hospitals. They watch as she breaks into a room and there is a sudden bright light. 

 

“There’s no footage except usually after the bright lights, but after she left there was a 100 percent increase in health from that room that she broke into. I did more and more digging. Her name is Sam Grey. She’s 16 and she was taken as a drug mule when her family was in Detroit. When she woke up, she had strong umbrakinetic and photokinetic abilities. She also can teleport.” Carol explains. 

 

“She’s like Cloak and Dagger,” Betsy says.

 

“Yes, she is,” Carol says, pushing her file away. She reaches for a file and opens it to reveal schematics of a robot. It looked like a younger form of the Vision. 

 

“A Vision?” Johnny says. “Where did a vision come from?”

 

“During one of Ultron’s attacks, he tried to recreate the Vision’s body. The attempt worked, but he was a child. The Avengers stopped him and took the body but it was a long time ago. I think I was still going by Warbird back then.” Carol explains. “The body was found in Rock Hill, where Photon was located. He unearthed the body and turned it on.” 

 

“Wait. An Inhuman found Ultron Tech and could turn it on?” Betsy says. “How?” 

 

“Doesn’t matter. He’s on and he’s helping Photon patrol their city and the surrounding areas. His human alias is Darian Wright, but his actual hero name is Astral.” Carol says, closing his file and pushing it into the accept pile. 

 

“Wow Cap. These heroes,” Betsy says, “they all have potential. Are these them?” 

 

“Yep. That’s all of them.” Carol says, completely ignoring one last file. Johnny noticed this and he swooped through and grabbed it and opened it. 

 

“Carol? Who are they?” Johnny says, with their profiles being screened. It was a boy and a girl robbing a bank. The boy was flying through the air and tackling people as the girl was holding her hand to her temple and knocking people out who got close to her. 

 

“Aleyah and Clay Miller. They’re a brother-sister crime unit. They live in Detroit and use their powers, not for good. Aleyah is an Inhuman who has telepathic and telekinetic abilities. She’s a Jean Grey in her own right. Clay can fly into the air and high speeds. He also displays aerokinetic abilities to further his speed and create barriers of wind and attacks. I don’t think they’re right for the school.”

 

“They seem to be exactly what we need for the school,” Johnny says. “We can teach them to be good. And if that doesn’t work, then we lock them up.” 

 

“Great,” Carol says. “Inhumans, mutants, mutates, and synthezoids. We sure we’re up to this?” 

 

“Oh yeah. These kids won’t know what hit them.”  Johnny says. 

 

“Let’s hope so.” Betsy sighs as the three of them looked on at the spots. 

 

“I can get the Ultimates to find them,” Carol says. 

“Then let’s open the Avengers Academy,” Johnny says and the three head out to start recruiting. Carol turned around and turned off the lights. But what they don’t know is that another person walked in behind them. He approached the pile and looked at them. 

 

“Heh. The new Avengers Academy. They will have nothing against my heroes.” A mysterious voice says. He walks over to a drawer and opens it. In it were folders like the ones that Captain Marvel selected for the academy. He grabbed them and there was a flash of light. 

  
  


**TO**

**BE**

**CONTINUED**

 

**NEXT TIME: School’s in Session**


	2. School's in Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson Hoss is Feral  
> Gabe Stones is Photon  
> Dara Nessa is Shamellion  
> Darian Wright is Astral  
> Aleyah Miller is Mesmera  
> Clay Miller is MachOne  
> and Sam Grey is Eclipse.

**LOCATION: Aspen, CO**

 

“Hey Jack!” A voice says. 

 

A tall guy turns around and sees his friends run up to him. The guy’s name was Jackson Hoss-aka Feral. 

 

“Hey guys!” Jack says. 

 

“Ready for the game Saturday?” One of his jockey friends says. 

 

“Yeah Tyler.” Jack says. 

 

“You better. You are our ace in the hole.” A taller man says. 

 

“You know it Jay. Anyways, I have to go.” Jack says before walking to his car. He pulls out his keys and places them in the door lock. He turns his head slightly and sees a woman walking down the street and turning a corner. His ears twinge a bit and he looks behind her and sees a man following her. He locks his car and follows the man. He stays a few feet behind and follows him down an alley. 

 

“Alright woman. Give me your purse.” The man says roughly, grabbing her arm with a firm grasp. 

 

“NO! LET ME GO!” The woman yells. Jack’s eyes flare open and he takes off his shirt to reveal a costume underneath. He ducks behind a dumpster and takes off his costume to reveal a makeshift Wolverine-esq costume. He sneaks behind the dumpster and appears behind the man. 

 

“LET HER GO!” Jack yells bravely. The man turns and faces him and pushes him against the wall. 

 

“Or what pretty boy?” The robber says. 

 

“Oh thank you for saying that.” Jack says holding out his fist and metal claws appear. Now Jack pushes the robber against the wall and blocks his exit but putting two claws out and his neck is between them.  “Now, what was that question again?” 

 

“Um..I mean….BYE!” The robber drops the older woman’s purse and ducks out from the claws and runs away. Jack picks up the purse and hands it to the older woman. 

 

“Oh thank you sweetie. Now, you better run along before your big journey appears.” The older woman says. 

 

“Thank you-wait what?” Jack says before a blinding light hits him in the face and knocks him down.

 

“Carol? Its Spectrum. Feral has been located.” The woman says. 

 

“Hey! Why would you do that?” Jack says. 

 

“Because kid. You’ve been summoned by the high and mighty.” The woman says and blasts Jack in the face with a powerful bolt of energy. Jack was knocked back and hit the wall and was knocked out. 

 

“Alright. Thanks Monica.” Carol says. “Now we have a shapeshifter to go pick up in Miami.” 

  
  


**Location: Miami, FL**

 

“HURRY! SHE’S RIGHT BEHIND US!” A voice was saying. It was 3 bank robbers running down a the street. Behind them, is a girl in a purple costume running up to them. It was the Shapeshifting Brawler- Shamellion. 

 

“Come here you stupid guys!” The girl yells before she jumps upwards and her fist extends forward and hits the two each in the face. She slides down and grabs the bag of money.

 

“Mission base. This is Shamellion. We have the money.” Dara Nessa says. 

 

“Great Dar. Now hang up the money and let’s go! We have a science project due next block.” Mission base replies. 

 

“Got it. I’ll see you there Avery.” Dara says and ties up the bad guys. She elevates herself by shape shifting her legs and hangs the bag of money on a nearby stop sign. 

 

“Alright. Now let’s go.” Avery says into her comm. 

 

“Alright jeez.” Dara looks around and sees an abandoned building. She leaps over the street and lands inside the upper windows and shape shifts out of her costume and into her normal clothes. 

 

“Time to go to school! Yayyy..” Dara says, with a twinge of annoyance in her voice. 

 

“Good. Have a good day.” Dara quickly turns around to identify the voice, but then is jumped by a woman who is literally lightspeed. She tries to fight back, but she can’t grab her before she is knocked out and sprawled across the floor before losing consciousness. 

 

“Spectrum here. I have our shapeshifter here. Who’s next?” 

 

“I have Mac picking up our next two recruits. Our energy wielder and another person. A little more...synthetic than most of our recruits.” 

 

**LOCATION: Rock Hill, SC**

 

“OK. Time to do this.” Gabe says holding out his hands. Energy sparked between them and created a beam of light. It was blasted out of his fingertips and surged into a new form-one that looked like a massive hammer. 

 

“OK. Got the weapon making down.” Gabe says, slapping his hands together. “Alright Kid Vision, what’s next?” His name was Gabe Stones, a 16 year old Inhuman. His power is that of energy. He can blast, he can create, and he can fight. 

 

“Next we have to leave so we won’t be late for class.” Darian Wright says to him. He was a purple synthezoid and was in his outfit. He closed his eyes and his form changed to that of a Mexican teenager who was around Gabe’s age. He wore his ROTC uniform and walked towards the high school. 

 

“Dude. Wait up!” Gabe says, using the energy around him to make an outfit. Blue jeans, a green shirt, and blue suede shoes. His blonde hair was tucked and his green earing was clicked on but then a star formed in front of them and the two were sucked into it faster than light. 

 

“AHH!!” Gabe and Darian say. Behind them, America Chavez descends onto the field and pressed her finger to her ear. 

 

“Two down, Cap.” America says. 

 

“Thanks Mac. Next up we have someone with Darkforce running through her.” 

 

“Darkforce? Are you sure?” America says. 

 

“Go pick her up Mac.”

  
  


**Location: Chicago, Il**

 

“Alright Mr. Alexander. Get some rest now.” A nurse says as she exits the room. But as the door closes, a figure steps out of the shadows. It was a small girl dressed in a purple costume.

 

“Alright sir. Come here.” She says walking over to the man. “Time to purify you.”

 

“Sam. I don’t know if we should do this.” A voice in her ear says. 

 

“This is important. I have to do this Cait.” Sam Werts says. She held out her hands and created a dagger of light.    
  
“But a miraculous recovery?” Cait says in her ear. “That’s weird.”

 

“I know. But I have too.” Sam picks up her dagger and stabs the man in the heart. The dagger disappeared and the man glowed a bright white color. Sam held out her hand and created a portal made of purple energy and walked through it. It opened again on the rooftop and Sam walked out of it. 

 

“Alright. I’ll be back at the base in 2 minutes.” Sam says. But then, the ground before her opened up. 

 

“WHAT!” Sam yells and the ground formed a star below her feet. “HELP ME!” She fell down and was shattered among the whiteness. 

 

“America in. We have her. Now who’s next?” America says. 

 

“Leave this to me. I have to deal with these two criminals.” 

 

**LOCATION: Detroit, MI**

 

“This just in. Bonnie and Clyde have struck again. This time they have killed two more people at Stark Industries division here in Detroit.” A reporter says. It was the middle of the day and a brother and sister were sitting in a cafe, drinking coffee.

 

“Come on Clay. We said no killing.” Aleyah says to her older brother. 

 

“Well you try dealing with two more security guards while trying to steal an arc reactor.” Clay says. 

 

“Great. Now we’re even more wanted.” Aleyah says. These two were Aleyah and Clay Miller aka Bonnie and Clyde. Aleyah has telekinetic powers and telepathic abilities. Clay could fly with unparalleled speeds and use the wind to his own advantage. She was Mesmera and he was MachOne. 

 

“Sorry God.” Clay says. 

 

“I mean, I don’t care but what if I want to be with someone and they find out about Mesmera. What would happen?” Aleyah says. 

 

“Same thing if I wanted people to know about MachOne. Now we have to keep planning. That arc reactor isn’t going to-” 

 

“Um. Bro, I think that’s Captain Marvel staring at us.” Aleyah interrupts. She motions her head forward and Clay turns around to see a blonde-haired bombshell looking at them. It was her-Captain Marvel. Aleyah’s eyes glowed and Carol held her head like she had a headache. “Oh no. That is her.” Aleyah’s eyes stopped glowing and Carol stared right at them. She stood up and walked right towards her. 

 

“Come on Aleyah. We have to go.” Clay says grabbing his sister and they run out of the cafe. The duo barrels down the street and Clay grabs his sister’s arm and drags her down an alley and jumps up towards the sky and hovers near a building. 

 

“We run. We have to run.” Clay says. 

 

“There is no way we can outmaneuver Captain Freaking Marvel. It would take a freaking miracle for us to survive.” Aleyah says.

 

“Then knock her out!” Clay yells. 

 

“SHE WOULD GET BACK UP! SHE IS CAPTAIN GOD DANG MARVEL.” Aleyah yells. 

 

“OK. Yes I may be Captain Marvel, but I do not really want to fight.” A voice says and Clay and Aleyah’s eyes go wider than dimes. They turn their heads and look at her.

 

“Oh crap.” They both say before a blinding light covers them and knocks them out. 

 

“Back to the Undersapce.” Carol says. “Time to open our doors.” 

 

**LOCATION: Underspace, US**

 

“Ughh…” Gabe groaned. “My head feels like it was pounded with rocks.” He sits up and looks around at the area. It was a danger room-esq with metal walls. He looks down and sees cuffs on him. 

 

“HEY! LET ME GO!” Gabe screams and looks around. He sees other people in costumes. Other heroes. He recognized some of them, but they were all asleep. He also noticed Darian was there. 

 

“OK. I’m not staying in these things.” Gabe tries to will his powers to create a buzzsaw but all he got was a strain in his head and looks down. 

 

“Great. Power dampeners.” Gabe groans. 

 

“Hello?” Another voice says. It sounded...petite. Gabe looks over and sees a girl sit up and look around. 

 

“OK. Where am I?” Sam says. 

 

“I don’t know. My powers aren’t working. Last thing I remember was that we walked into a star.” 

 

“Same here. I think we were kidnapped by a girl with dark hair and stars on her wrists.” 

 

“Yeah same here. I think it was Ms. America, but I don’t know.” Gabe says but then he realizes something. “Oh crap my mask!” Gabe says covering up his eyes. 

 

“Too late.” Sam says. “I’m Sam.” 

 

“Sorry. I don’t feel like revealing my secret ID.” 

 

“His name is Gabriel Orin Stones. He’s Photon.” A voice with a strong African dialect says to the two teens. 

 

“OK! Thank you so much for revealing my SECRET ID!” Gabe screams. “ALSO, who the hell said that?” 

 

“I am the Black Panther.” A voice says. “And you are now enrolled in the Avengers Academy.” He steps out of the shadows, in full blown costume, and stands in front of the two teenagers. 

 

“Crap.” Gabe says. 

 

**_THIS YEAR ON AVENGER ACADEMY:_ **

 

**_“The Phoenix returns…” Aleyah says._ **

 

**_“STOP THIS! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!” Gabe Reyes says and screams as Ghost Rider roars at Jack._ **

 

**_“Captain America is an agent of H.Y.D.R.A.” Dara says, shocking Gabe and Clay._ **

  
  


**_The ground tore open and ate the 4 suspecting teenagers._ **

 

**_“As of right now, you are the Sorcerer Supreme.”_ **

 

**_“I am here to kill Gabe Stones.” Genis-Vell says and aims his hand at Photon._ **

 

**_“As of this moment, I quit the Avengers Academy.”_ **

 

**_“Alright Young Masters. Time to take out the Avengers.” Disintegrator says._ **

  
  


**_NEXT TIME: Classmates_ **

 


End file.
